


Snowed In

by LittleTrooper99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTrooper99/pseuds/LittleTrooper99
Summary: Hermione and Draco go to a family cabin and celebrate Christmas. There they get snowed in what could happen.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3rd fanfic I have ever written. So I hope you all like it. I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling gets that honor. I only own the plot and what goes on. Anything you recognize I don't own. Thanks to Mrs.Ren for proofreading all of this for me. Hope you enjoy. This was done using a prompt for a Harry Potter group I am in with the prompt Snowed In.

* * *

                             

 

 

 

 

  Snowed In

They’d started dating after graduating from Hogwarts and where now just sitting in her flat. It was snowing outside and they were watching a movie. She was in her cozy snowflake pj pants and a long sleeve shirt that was grey.  Draco was in flannel green pants and a green shirt.

“What do you want to do for the Christmas Holiday?” Hermione asked. “We both have time off from the work.”

“What would you like to do?” He asked, pulling her closer and having her snuggle into his side as they watched Polar Express. Yes, they were adults, but they loved the kids stuff.

“Well..” Hermione trailed off, biting her bottom lip gently.  “I was thinking we could  stay in a cabin and go snowboarding. My parents know someone that will let us stay at their cabin for a few days. We could go from December 23-26th.” She replied to him.

“I don’t know, Hermione. I don’t know how to snowboard, much less what that even is.” Draco replied with a sad smile. He really wanted to do something that would make her light up.  With the two of them having been together for the last year,he thought it would be romantic to ask her to marry him on Christmas Day.

“Oh, I don’t know how to either.” She reassured him with a grin. We could learn together and who knows? Maybe I will get my wish of the perfect getaway and we get snowed in instead. e can bake cookies in our PJ’s and watch Disney movies all day.” Hermione said with a sigh. That would be the perfect time, despite Draco’s lack of knowledge with anything muggle.

Hermione often caught herself losing herself in thought, carried away by daydreams, when she looked over to him. _Who would have thought we would start dating. We both started working at the Ministry and the same time and he just one day asked me on a date. We had more in common then we thought we would.  Then he kissed me on the 3_ _rd_ _date and It was like a spark. I could see my life with him and having his children. Of course, Hermione very well knew that it was a surprise, and yet..here they were._

“Now that sounds like a fun idea. I like that better than snowboarding. Lighting a fire, baking cookies and watching all those Disney movies you like so much.” He replied, pulling her into his lap, pressing his lips to hers.  His brain was a whirlwind of ideas now.

The movie had finished and it was getting late. Draco stood up and pulled Hermione with him. “So, we will go to this cabin  you have and have a special Christmas together.” Draco agreed, sliding an arm around her waist.

“Yes, I think it will be amazing..  I will go to the store tomorrow and get what we need to be up there for a few days. Then we can pack our bags and just apparate.’’ Hermione replied, sliding her palms up his chest.

“Will you pack that red sexy thing I got you for your birthday? I would love you to sleep in it.” He smirked.

“We will see. Maybe if you behave yourself.”  Hermione’s head tipped back as she teased him, a blush dusting her cheeks.

And with that Draco kissed her one more time and went to the fireplace to floo home to the manor. While singing a happy tune. He walked into his room and pulled the draw open inside laid a green velvet box he opened the lid on it a smiled. It was a rose gold ring with a white diamond on top and red and green gems, two on each side. He knew it was Christmas colors but it was also them. He had it made about a month ago and was just too nervous to do it. He even got her dad's permission to marry his baby girl. With one last look at the ring, Draco put it back. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning Hermione woke up to her alarm.  There was just so much to do. They were leaving in one day and she needed to go get supplies for them.  She could not help but smile.  The snow was coming down pretty hard she had a feeling they would get snowed in up in the cabin, but what a magical thing to do. Last night she had called her mom and dad and they thought that was a great idea. They even told her she could take some of the stuff to decorate a tree up there with Draco. She was so excited.

The floo had just signaled that someone was coming through as she was just putting on her boots. A smile curved her lips when she  saw Draco.

“Hey, my love.” He said, kissing her on the check.

“Hi, yourself.” Hermione replied.

“I took the next five days off also, so I thought I would come over and help go get the stuff at the super thing place.’’ He said, blushing a bit for not remembering how to say it.

“Super Market” She said to correct him, loving how adorable he got when he couldn’t remember the names of things.

They headed for the Supermarket where they bought stuff to make chocolate chip cookies, brownies, sugar cookies, suckers, caramel and so much more. Hermione couldn’t help but smile. She always wanted to do something like this with Ron, but he never went for it. She was so happy she found Draco.

“Hey Hermione, can we get some of this bubbly soda stuff you like so much?” He asked her bringing her back to reality.

“Of course we can, we should also get stuff to make pancakes and bacon. And for lunch just sandwich stuff cause we might not eat lunch. Dinner, I was thinking crockpot….” Hermione laughed under her breath at the bewildered look on his face.

“A what?” Draco asked her.

“Nevermind, I will just take care of the food since we have to do all this the muggle way.” She muttered, ticking another item off her list and pushing the trolley down the aisle, leaving Malfoy to follow after her.

“That’s fine with me. I can learn fast, plus I might just distract you that we won't eat much.” He smirked, hurrying after her..

“Let’s go get some snacks to have with our movies.” Hermione was already partway into the next aisle, leaving him to rush after her.

“Yes, my love.” He said, following her.

They checked out and headed back to her apartment. With the snow coming down harder than before, Draco bumped his hip against hers. “Hey, do you want to leave a day early?” Draco asked. “It couldn’t hurt to get up there a day early so we don’t have a problem down here with snow.”

“That sounds like a great plan.” Hermione replied.

When they got to her flat Draco said he would be right back since  he had his bag all packed at home and on his bed. While he went and did that Hermione grabbed her beaded bag,putting everything inside it that they would need for this mini trip of theirs ; she even found her old Christmas tree and ornaments, stuffing  them in so they could decorate a tree. She packed her clothes bag and was finishing when Draco came in.

“It really is coming down out there.” He murmured, looking out her window. “We better go so we can get settled and hope we don’t get snowed in up there.” He added, but there was the hope they would.

“All set, let's go.” She said, grabbing his hand and taking them to the cabin via side-along.

When Draco landed he couldn’t help but gasp. The cabin was set back in between pine trees which were surrounded with aspen trees. It was two stories and had a lovely place to sit outside and watch the snow. There was a stone path that led up to the door and beautiful oak door. _It looks so warm and inviting,_ Draco thought to himself. _If she marries me I will buy her a cabin like this that we can have and make it a family thing to do every year._ He turned to Hermione and it was perfect picture. She had snow  settling in her hair as the sun was just setting behind her.

“Beautiful.” He whispered.

“It really is beautiful here. See why I wanted to come.?” Hermione replied, not knowing Draco was talking about her.

“I can see why, but I was talking about you.” He said, kissing the top of her head.

Hermione just blushed. “Come on, let’s go in and look around. I have so much for us to do.” She replied, grabbing his hand and going to the front door.

Once inside Draco looked around it was a place he could get use too.

“So first I think we need to go get some wood and lots of it in case we get snowed in we have enough to keep a fire tended.” Hermione said, pulling out her wand and summoning all the wood they would need. “ I know I said no magic but some things I will to go faster.” She added, seeing his face.

They found their room just fine and got everything unpacked.  They put away the ingredients in the kitchen for the baking day and stacked all the movies up to watch. It was bedtime.  So they went off to go to sleep not knowing what tomorrow would bring them.

Draco was the first to wake up and stretch, going over to the window he looked down and saw they had a problem, but at the same time he was smiling.  They were snowed in at the cabin two days before Christmas. He couldn’t be happier. Turning around, he walked back over to the bed.

“Hermione, love it's time to wake up.” He said “We have a problem. Well I think it's brilliant, but you might not.” He added as he watched her stretch.

“Hmmmm,” was all she said.

“Care to repeat that?” Draco asked with a smirk. Hermione then threw a pillow at him and sat up.

“I said. What is the problem?” She repeated, getting up and walking to the window in the same fashion he had. “Oh” she said, turning to Draco with a big grin on her face.

“I grinned too.” He said, coming up behind her to press a kiss on her neck.

“This is so much better, we can decorate the tree today and watch some movies.” She said, her excitement growing as she jumped up and down.

“You really are adorable you know that.” Draco said, kissing her lips, watching her blush.

She just leaned up and kissed him back. “We should go eat breakfast. Then I think we should decorate the tree I brought and go from there.” She said with a smile as she left there room.

Draco couldn’t help but watch her as she left.  His heart was beating fast and that was because he knew it was going to be a perfect proposal for his girlfriend. He hurried and checked the ring again and hid it away, following after her. He came down the stairs with a smirk on his face.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Hermione asked as he came in the living room.

“Nothing, just excited to be snowed in with the love of my life in a beautiful place and doing something fun.” He said, coming up to her. “So where is this tree?”

“In my bag I will go get it.” She summoned her bag and got the tree out. Hermione set it on the floor in the exact spot she wanted it before enlarging it once more.

“This is my actual first time decorating a tree. The house elves usually did it.” Draco murmured, watching as the tree rose nearly all the way to the ceiling.“ I don’t want to be like that when I have a family. I will do all this stuff with them.” He said, not knowing it was aloud, not noticing how. Hermione just stared at him.

“It was always my favorite thing to do. My dad would always lift me up to put the star, or angel on top depending on what I wanted that year. I want to do those traditions with my kids and husband.” She said looking at Draco. “This year I brought the angel to put on top and some other ornaments I had for us. I also brought popcorn to string up and put on.” She added.

“Well, let's get this up first then we can go pop the popcorn and then put that up before we  decorate the tree.” Draco replied, still in a world of his own that involved a family of his own, blond children, and trees.

They went and got to work. Draco put the tree together just how she told him to. She showed him how to fluff the branches out to make it look full.  When that was done they went in and popped the popcorn. Grabbing the string, they headed into the living room.

“Can you start a fire?” Hermione asked Draco. He looked at her funny. “You can use magic to light the logs on fire.” She replied with a laugh.

“I can do that.” He said, going over and starting a fire. Looking out the window he replied, “It's really coming down out there.”

“It is, but we are going to have fun.” She said, sitting on the floor motioning for him to follow. He did and came and sat right by her.

“So how do I do this popcorn thing?” He asked, her taking a string.

“It's quite simple really. You just take the string and a piece of popcorn and put it on.” She said, showing him how to thread it.

“Seems simple enough.” He replied, copying what she just did. He was having the time of his life with this girl.  They told stories and decorated. He loved doing the popcorn. She even let him use his wand to place it on the tree.

“There,” Hermione smiled, “now that’s done we can put the ornaments up.” She said, getting the box off the table. “These are from when I was a little girl. My mum gave them to me for my own tree to do with my family when I have one, but I thought it would be fun for us to use them this time around”. She said with a smile.

“That is a fun thing, we should do that with our kids.” He said, but then said, “ I mean if we marry  and have kids, it would be a great idea.” He stammered out, hoping it would be okay for now.

“Yes, if I ever marry and have kids I will do this for them.” She said with a sad smile. She really hoped he would have asked her to marry him by now but he had not.

“Hermione, where did this one come from?” Draco asked, holding up a ornament just like her wand.

. “My dad had that custom made after I found out I was a witch. He took a picture of it and found a place that does custom things. Just told the guy I had a good imagination and made it myself.  So this is the end result.” She said, looking it..

“Do you think we could - maybe - when we get out of here have one made with my wand too?” He asked her.

“I bet we can find a way to do that.” Hermione couldn’t help her continuous smile, not when he was around.  “ But where would you put it? You have no tree for it in the Manor unless you get your own up.”

“Maybe I’ll just half to put it on yours.” Draco smirked, placing her faux wand on a branch. He walked over to her, the board of the cabin creaking below him, and he was rewarded with the sight of her eyes widening as he tickled her sides.

“Draco!” She shrieked, wriggling in his grip. “Stop, that tickles.” She gasped.

“That’s the point, Granger.” He said with another smirk as she tried to get away. She did finally and he took chase after her. They ran around the cabin, filling the halls with laughter. Until they ended up in the kitchen and she got cornered.

“Say you give up.” Draco replied, moving closer to her. Until he was right in front of her.

“I give up,” she whispered softly.

Draco couldn’t help himself, he started kissing her roughly, his fingers twining into her bushy curls. Her legs came up around his waist as he sat her on the counter. He knew they hadn’t gone that far and he didn’t want to, but gods she was addicting too him.

“Draco…..” Hermione said.

“I am not going to do anything but kiss you. I promise.” He replied, capturing her lips again. They sat the making out on the counter for who knows how long. Until her stomach growled.

“I think it's time for dinner. We skipped lunch.” Hermione said, pulling away from him.

“Yeah, dinner. “ Draco replied, not wanting to let go of her quite yet. He leaned his forehead against her, taking a deep breath. She smelled of home.

“What do you want to eat?” Hermione replied, looking at him “We can make the chicken I bought.” She suggested.

“That sounds amazing to me. I am going to use magic on the rest of the tree.” He replied.

“Okay, do all but the angel please.” She said.

“Will do.” He replied, leaving the kitchen. He needed a moment to himself. That woman was addicting and smelling like lavender, snow, and home. He needed a moment to himself. It was driving him nuts but he didn’t want to push her. Hell, they haven’t even said those three little words yet, but he knew he was in love with her, that he has been for awhile. _Oh, Christmas needs to come faster. Hopefully tomorrow we will have more fun._ With the flick of his wand the tree was done.

“Draco, can you put some more logs on the fire?” He heard her call as she was bustling around in the kitchen cooking.

“Sure can,” he replied going over and doing it, ooking at the movies they brought. They were such kids. He looked through them and picked out a couple to watch tonight with her. He then walked back in the kitchen to watch Hermione cook dinner.

“I picked a few movies to watch.” He said.

“Oh, good I was hoping you would.” She replied. “What ones did you choose?”

“Santa Claus - all 3 of them.” He said with a smirk.

“I was just thinking to watch those.” She said with a smile as she put the chicken in the oven. “It should be done in about an hour.”

“Sounds good.”

“Let's go start a movie while we wait.” Hermione looped her arm through his as she pulled him from the kitchen.

They went and got their pajamas on and put the movie on. Their dinner was done all too quickly, and she didn’t want to part from him to pull it from the oven. As they ate, laughing at the movie, and nudging the other, they realized just how late it had gotten.

“Oh, before we go to bed, I wanted us to put the angel on together.” Hermione told him, a wide smile curving her lips.

“Wonderful idea.” Draco agreed and together with their wands the put the angel on the tree.

“It looks so pretty” Hermione told him. She just loved this time of the year.

“Pretty.” Draco said.

Hermione turned and looked at him he was  looking at her and not at the tree.

“Hermione, I want to say something,.” He said, taking her hand.

“Yes?” She said

“I Llve you. I have for awhile, even before we went back to school. I think I did for the Yule Ball.” He said looking at her and giving her a kiss. “ You are so beautiful.” He added.

“I love you too, Draco.” Hermione said, kissing him. “ Let's get to bed and see what tomorrow brings us, shall we?

“I hope another snow day.” Draco said with a smirk. He didn’t think he could wait till Christmas to ask her and just might tomorrow. Christmas Eve was just as good.

They woke the next morning at the same time. And looked out the window at the snow. No change they were still snowed in.

“Looks like another snow i Day.” Draco said.

“Looks like it, bt it's going to be so much fun. Let's stay in our PJ’s today and bake all the fun stuff I brought and watch Disney movies.” Hermione said, all excited.

“Can we have pancakes for breakfast?” Draco asked her.

“Of course we can.” She said and they headed off the make breakfast.

They hurried and ate their breakfast and cleaned up the mess.

“So what should we do first?” Draco asked, drying the last dish. Though he’d complained more than once that magic would make this so much easier.

“I want to bake cookies.” She replied, grabbing her apron and all the stuff that they needed to for baking cookies.

“Mmm, are you making your chocolate chip ones?” Draco asked, taking the other apron she had.

“Yes I am.” Hermione replied.

They set off to bake cookies. It was going so well. They had made chocolate chip cookies, snickerdoodles and even some muffins. But then they started to make the sugar cookies when.

“Bollocks,” Draco heard Hermione say; he turned around and saw flour everywhere.

“What the hell?,” Draco said, trying not to laugh

“It's not funny, Draco.” She yelled.

“It kind of is funny.” Draco said, still trying to hold it in, but couldn’t. He just let out a laugh.

“Draco……’’ She said with a warning. She then started to laugh herself.

Draco came and took a step closer to her. She looked so cute with the flour all around her, and smudges of there baking on her cheeks and her hair. She looked like a picture of happiness.  That he didn’t want to let go of and couldn’t. She had made  him a better person.  Taking a deep breath he grabbed her hands. She was trying to dust all the flour off.

“I look like a dork now.” Hermione said, embarrassed

“I think you look quite fetching actually” Draco kissed her nose. “Especially with the frosting right her on your cheek and the chocolate on the other cheek.” He said kissing it off. He was so nervous in his head. He wanted to get the right and her in the kitchen looking so adorable was the right time he told himself. Silently calling the ring to him so she couldn’t see. He kissed her. Until he felt the box go in his hand. He then stopped and she went back to brushing it off.

“Hermione…..” He said and cleared his throat.  Getting down on one knee while she was distracted.

She stopped brushing and looked up at him thinking he would be up but instead he was down on one knee. She gasped.

“Hermione, I already asked your dad.  I love you. I love you a little more each day. Being snowed in with you these last two days has been so magical for me. Talking about the future made me think. I want to be with you. I want to have babies with you and all these fun traditions you have done with me. I want to bake as a family and put the angel on the tree with my little girl. Who looks like you, but with my hair. I have pictured it for so long. And now standing here with you in this flour mess. You look adorable by the way. I can’t stop thinking about you. I am glad I took this trip with you. So Hermione Jean Granger, will you please marry me and start these traditions with me and create a family?” He finished his speech and opened up the box, and held it up for her to see.

She gasped at the beauty of it. He really did know what she liked. Clearing her throat of the tears that were trying to come she said “Yes Draco Lucius Malfoy, I will marry you and have your babies and all these traditions with you.’’ She said, smiling at him.

He didn’t think his smile could get any bigger as he took the ring out of the box and  slid it onto her finger. They may be snowed in, but it was the best place to be.

The End.


End file.
